deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunatyx
Lunatyx, also known as Lunaticks, is a monster/super beast from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in episode 28 of the television series, Ultraman Ace. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battles Royale * Choju Battle Royal History One of the first choju created by Yapool, Lunatyx was responsible for draining the moon of its magma and leaving it a barren wasteland. Upon arriving on Earth, Lunatyx began to feed on its magma as well, but he would only feed on nights of a full moon in the month of October. Eventually, Lunatyx was discovered one night while he was creating abnormal volcanic activity near a public hot spring and TAC began to assault the monster. Lunatyx managed to down one of their jets by launching his eyes at them, but rather than continue fighting, he burrowed underground to resume feeding on the magma from within the Earth. When Minami informed Hokuto that her past was deeply connected to Lunatyx, they took matters into their hands and transformed into Ultraman Ace. Drilling into the Earth to confront the Choju, Ace was initially overpowered by Lunatyx's recharged strength and the unbearable heat surrounding them, but managed to fight through to stop the Choju from feeding. Desperately, Lunatyx caused a cave-in with his eye bombs and retreated to the surface with Ace right behind it. The two resumed their battle on the surface but Lunatyx appeared to have gotten more powerful after his meal of lava and began overpowering Ace, whose color timer started blinking under the assault. After a long and fierce battle, Ultraman Ace emerged victorious after he hurled Lunatyx into a volcanic eruption (that was created when Lunatyx returned to the surface,) which set Lunatyx on fire and burnt the choju alive. Lunatyx would appear several times in the Ultraman multiverse, always fighting against the Ultra Brothers and under the control of Yapool. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 58 meters *Weight: 63,000 tons *Origin: Yapool's Dimension/The Moon *Attack Stats: 1000 *Defense Stats: 700 *Speed Stats: 700 *Subtitle: Full Moon Super Beast 'Abilities' *Eye Bomb: An unusual ability, Lunatyx's eyes can shoot out of their sockets and explode on impact, his eyes regenerate soon after. *Fire Breath: Lunatyx can expel a stream of fire from his "tongue" in excess of 50,000 degrees. *Fireball: Lunatyx can launch fire balls from his mouth *Poison Gas: When needed, Lunatyx can breath a white, choking mist from his mouth. *Burrowing: Lunatyx can burrow underground at moderate speeds. *Interdimensional Travel: Like Yapool and most of his Choju, Lunatyx can create a glass crack-themed portal as means of travel. *Magma Draining: Lunatyx can feed on magma by sucking it with his tongue. *Super Strength. 'Strength & Feats' *Drained Earth's Moon of all of its Magma. *Overpowered Ultraman Ace. *Alongside Salamandora, managed to beat done Gomora. **Strong enough to throw Gomora by the tail. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. 'Weaknesses' *Can be destroyed by the strongest attack. *In some incarnations, Lunatyx is nocturnal. Gallery Lunatyx_3.jpg|Lunatyx in Ultraman Ace Lunaticks_v_Ace.png|Lunatyx vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Ace Lunatyx mebius.png|Lunatyx in Ultraman Mebius Ace_v_Lunaticks_2.jpg|Lunatyx in Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Mebius Lunatyx_galaxy.png|Lunatyx in Ultra Galaxy Gomora vs Lunaticks Nova & Salmandora.jpg|Lunatyx, Nova and Salamandora vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy LUNATICKS-VICTORY.jpg|Lunatyx in Ultra Victory Fight shepardon vs lunatyx.jpg|Lunatyx vs Shepardon in Ultra Victory Fight lunayx data.jpg|Lunatyx Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_X_Cyber_Lunaticks_Card_Ulfest.PNG|Cyber Lunatyx Card Lunatyx_Fire_Breath2.png|Flame Stream Lunatyx_Fire_Ball2.png|Fire Balls Lunatyx_Eye_Bomb.gif|Eye Bomb Lunatyx_Poison_Gas2.png|Poison Gas Lunaticks_Magma_Draining.png|Mamga Draining Lunaticks_Interdimensional_Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Poison Users Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains